


Ratchets Deadlocked Collar

by Darkwolves602



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Dreadzone Ratchet decides to demonstrate the potential uses of the Deadlocked Collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ratchets Deadlocked Collar

The commandeered Dreadzone escape shuttle touched down in the hanger bay of the Galactic Starship Phoenix’s, the engines gently whirring and dying.

The crafts rear hatch slid silently open on hydraulic pistons, the ramp hitting the deck with a metallic clunk. The passengers began to step out of the craft. Phoenix Captain Sasha Phyronix stood in the hanger, scanning through the tide of strange aliens for any sign of her companion. The flow of passengers disembarking from the shuttle slowly began too thin, Sasha began to lose hope that her muscled fuzzball would clamber out of the craft, bloodied and beaten, fall into her arms and say ‘I thought I could take on one more bad guy, I guess not’.

Sasha noticed a sudden flash of golden fur, and then she saw him. Ratchet stepped down the landing ramp onto the deck of the Hanger bay dressed in a strange new style of armour Sasha did not recognize as originating from the Galactic Federation; she assumed he had acquired the strange armour during his time in the Shadow Sector. Ratchets little robot companion Clank stood beside him. Sasha pressed her way through the crowd, flinging her arms around the shoulders of her golden furred Lombax. “Ratchet” But just as she made contact she recoiled sharply as a stab of pain ran through her chest. She leapt back, yelping an ‘eep’ of surprise.

She glanced down at Ratchet’s shoulder armour, finally noticing the sharp spikes that had stabbed into her chest that she wished she had seen moments ago. Ratchet grinned. “Shoulder spikes. Look great for the cameras, but they don’t do much for your social life”.

Sasha smiled “I am sure” She clutched onto Ratchet, this time carefully ensuring that she remained clear of the painful decoration. “I’m just glad you are ok”

Ratchet hugged her back. “Me too”   
  
The two lovers held the embrace for what seemed like eternity, only ending it when the call of the Galactic Rangers requesting their Captain finally became overwhelming to ignore. “I guess you will want to rest up. I’ll come and see you later then”.

But just as Sasha was about to break their embrace and return to her duties Ratchet reached out and cupped her hand in his. “That reminds me” He reached into a pouch on the belt at the back of his, placing something into the palm of her open hand. “I brought you a present from the Shadow Sector”

Sasha’s ears perked up. Ratchet knew her well; she was not a girl to be swayed by roses and jewellery. To her a new Qwark Vidcomic and an XV-28 Blaster Upgrade were the best gifts she could receive, besides her cute furry Lombax. Sasha opened her palm to discover, of all things, some kind of dull metal grey bracelet or necklace.

“Here” utilising his free hand he brushed Sasha’s long purple hair behind her neck, reaching up to click the necklace into place snugly around her neck. Ratchet clasped his arms behind his back. “Do you like it?”

Sasha looked at the necklace, running her finger tips along the length of the necklace, perplexed by its strange design. “Well what is it?” Sasha began to ask. “Is it just for show or does it ac-” a sharp shock of electricity surged through Sasha’s body, overriding her central nervous system and stealing control of her muscles from her. “Aggh” She screeched, her fingers tearing at the metal in a vain attempt to remove the necklace. The pain suddenly ceased as quickly as it had come. “What was that?!”

Ratchet revealed a transmission switch from his armour pouch at his belt. A smirk ran across Ratchet’s face at Sasha’s stunned expression. “That is a standard issue Dreadzone Deadlocked Collar”

“A dead, what?” Sasha screeched.

“A Deadlocked Collar, standard issue device given to all contestants on the Shadow Sectors most popular death sport show, to ensure they remain docile and co-operational” Ratchet fell into a dull tone of voice as if he had read the description straight out of the manual.

“So why did you put it on me?” Sasha asked.

He continued oblivious of her. “The collar has three special features. One, it cannot be broken or removed by the wearer. Two, the operator can deliver a static charge through the wearers body anytime they choose”

“And do I dare as what three is?” Sasha asked with genuine perplexed fear.

“Special feature three is that when I push this button...” He brandished the remote in his hand, his finger precariously close to the exposed switch. “The collar explodes” He said bluntly.

Sasha’s eyes shot open in pure animal fear. She quickly began to desperately claw at the necklace in an attempt to pull it free in fear that any minor flinch would send her blazing across the galaxy. Ratchet fought back a laugh at the display. “Hey calm down Sasha. I was only joking” Ratchet reached around the back of Sashas neck, one sharp click later and the collar snapped open. Sasha leapt free of its grasp, rubbing her neck as much to sooth the chafe as to ensure that her neck remained intact.

“So why did you put it on me?” She asked again.

Ratchet shrugged. “A little demonstration of the devices potential, and perhaps a little fun as well” Ratchet held the device up. “As a representative of the Federation military, and the President’s daughter no less, I’m sure you’re capable of getting it to the right people who might find some uses for it. Humane animal control for example, you’ve always had a thing for ‘Dumb animals’”

“Ratchet, Clank!” Qwark’s booming voice rang out through the now empty hanger bay, interrupting the moment between the two felines. “It’s great to see you two again”

Clank stepped down the landing ramp of the Dreadzone shuttle. “But then it doesn’t have to be just dumb ‘animals’”

“I knew you guys could bust your way out” Qwark struck a dramatic pose. “But if you hadn’t you would be sure to see me, Captain Qwark, storming through the enemy defences in no time to heroically rescue you!”

“I am sure your assistance would have been a valuable asset in our escape, Captain Qwark” Clanks robotic voice remaining stable.

Desperate to escape Qwark’s rant, Ratchet finally interrupted. “Clank, why don’t you take this down to Al in the Science Lab” He handed the deadlocked collar too Clank. “I am sure he will want to analyse it. I am going to change out of this armour” Ratchet trotted off to his quarters.

Sasha silently watched as the device exchanged hands. A devious thought crept into her mind.

 

*****************************

 

Sasha strode through the intricate network of corridors which honeycombed the interior of the Starship Phoenix. Sasha stepped into the Laboratory deep within the bowels of the Phoenix, the walls of the brightly lit, sterile laboratory were lined with computer equipment and vials of chemicals and samples that Sasha could not even begin to recognize let alone comprehend their individual uses.

Sasha noticed Clank hung over a microscope on the far side of the laboratory, his small green robotic eyes analysing every intricate detail of the sample, recording, processing and then storing his findings into the Phoenix’s database.

“Clank” Sasha asked, shattering the serene silence.

Clank looked up from his work, turning to greet his visitor. “Ah, Captain Sasha” the small robot stepped down from his stand. “May I ask what brings you down here?” he asked courteously.

“Well, I wanted to see how you were doing with that electric collar Ratchet brought back from Dreadzone” Sasha’s eyes passed over the device lying on the workbench on the other side of the Laboratory.

Clank was certainly bemused by the odd request. “Of course” Clank plucked the dull grey collar off the workbench. “So far I have succeeded in disabling the collars self-destruct capability, as well as decreasing the current to a less dangerous level. Once I have run some tests I am sure the Galactic Federation could find use for such a device in agriculture, prisons or Law Enforcement” a smile grew on Clanks robotic lips. “I believe you experienced its effects first hand”

Sasha bit back a response “Something like that. When do you think it will be ready for use?”

“A few more tweaks and we will have it ready. But for now I am going to keep it here in the lab till we can be sure it will be safe”

“Very good, see you later Clank” With that find goodbye Sasha strode out of the lab, he had given her all the information she needed.

 

*******************************

 

Night came quickly as the corridors of the Phoenix were draped in perpetual twilight. Sasha strode silently through the dark corridors as though it were the natural state for her. Sasha reached her destination, silently slipping inside of the Phoenix’s laboratory. Her position as the ship’s Captain allowing her uninterrupted access to the secure facility. Sasha's eyes passed across the empty science lab, stepping over to the workbench and scooping the experimental device in her hand. She left as quietly as she arrived like a phantom in the shadows.

Sasha silently stepped passed the doors, the two slabs of metal hissing silently together behind her sealing her into the room.

The far wall in front of her was dominated by an enormous flat screen TV, encircled by comfortable grass green sofas. Sasha walked towards the beds hidden off to the side, only one of them was occupied. Sasha silently walked towards the beds, her dark shadow looming over the sleeping Lombax. His puppy dog eyes slowly parted. “Sasha?”


	2. Sashas Deadlocked Collar

Ratchets blurred vision was dominated by a large mass of chocolate brown fur, draped in dark purple hair cascading down the back of her neck. “Sasha?” that was all he could groggily muster past his lips.

The image loomed there a moment, staring down into Ratchet’s bemused face. She swiftly shot forward; too fast for Ratchet to follow in his semi-conscious state. Ratchet’s ears perked up once he heard a familiar sharp metallic clicking sound. Raising his hand up to his neck his finger tips met the cold touch of polished metal. “Oh Frak” cascaded past his lips.

“That is the electric collar you shocked me with earlier” An evil smile grew across the girls’ lips. “And this...” She reached into the pocket of her cloak, removing a small, metal cube. Upon closer inspection Ratchet identified the devices true nature. “Is the control”

Ratchet knew fore well what was about to happen, his honed military mind frantically searching for a solution, a way out of this. He found none. All he could do was brace for the inevitable impact. Sasha activated the button, a sharp electric shock cascaded through Ratchet’s muscles, overriding his nervous system and sending a flare of pain pulsing through him.

But as quickly as it had come the pain quickly subsided. Small buzzes of static continued to ruffle Ratchet’s fur even after the main charge had subsided. Sasha smiled gleefully at his confusion, content that her point had been made. “You see, now I am in control now” Sasha crept forward, placing her index finger beneath Ratchets chin to ensure she could look directly into his puppy dog eyes. “And I can do whatever I want with you”

“Strip for me” Sasha snapped sharply. Ratchet bared his fangs at her, unwilling to believe what she just said. Sasha brandished the remote once again, smirking at him. Ratchet could tell she was serious; her usually sweet and demure features had been replaced by cold determination. Ratchet growled an ancient Lombax curse beneath his breath, reaching for the clasp of his jumpsuit at the base of his neck.

Ratchets artificial ‘skin’ peeled away from him, exposing the layer of golden fur beneath. Sasha smirked devilishly at him, her smile growing wider as each long strand of fur was exposed to the dull light washing over him. Ratchet shed the arms of his suit away, exposing his muscled forearms and biceps to Sasha’s hungry gaze.

Ratchet gripped the ruffled jumpsuit; beginning to slide it past his sculpted legs, but Sasha’s command froze him solidly. “Uhh huh” She spoke, pointed her finger in a stopping motion. “Slowly” Ratchet growled again under his breath, slowing the descent of his jumpsuit, the primal anger and rage building up inside of him with increasing speed.

“Come on Ratchet do a little dance for me” Sasha brandished that damdable remote once again. Ratchet moved his hips, moving through random stances. He was never much of a dancer, and desperate to avoid yet another painful shock. He drew on his Megacorp training, though he was certain that Mr. Fizzwidget had not envisioned his student utilising his skills to entertain a rouge military Captain to avoid being painfully shocked by an electronic collar. 

Sasha smiled as she watched Ratchet undressed himself for her pleasure. Ratchet ended his sensual movements, staring into Sasha’s fiery emerald eyes. “I assume you have concocted some new way for me to please you?” Ratchet spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Sasha shook her finger devilishly “Now let us not get ahead of ourselves” Sasha gripped the clasp of her uniform between her finger tips, silently drawing the clasp down her front, slowly revealing an enticing patch of light brown fur at the base of her neck. A devilish smile began to form on Sasha's lips as she began relieve the top half of her uniform, each light tug revealing another area of light brown fur to Ratchet’s prying eyes.

Ratchet stepped towards Sasha, lowering onto his knees before her like a well trained pet. Sasha continued to split the fine line which held the two pieces of her uniform together. A light cream line of fur washed up the length of her stomach, opening into a curve encapsulating the valley of her cleavage. A simple pink set of bra and panties concealed Sasha’s modesty, the final defence against Ratchet’s prying eyes.

Sasha ran the tips of her fingers across her cream coloured stomach, trailing her hand up towards her shoulder, peaking over her shoulder blade, sliding hers hands down her back towards the strand of pink material which acted as the chain which bound her modesty to this world. Sasha gripped the delicate bow at the centre of her back, a gentle tug was all that was required to release the article of clothing, her chains were broken, her modesty now partially removed from this world at no loss to Sasha, and certainly no loss to Ratchet who now watched intently as the material gracefully fell away from her modest breasts.

Ratchet could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from the display unfolding before him, every second that passed new patches of light brown and cream coloured fur was exposed across her chest. Ratchet even thought he could see the pink semi-circle of the crest of her nipple, but Ratchets hopes were soon tarnished as Sasha reached up to grasp the delicate cups of her bra in her clawed hands as the strands which once held the garment in place fell loosely at her sides, the prize Ratchet had hoped to obtain was held at arm’s length.

Ratchets puppy dog eyes pleaded for her to end the tiring game of cat and mouse with him and to simply allow them both the pleasures they both clearly desired so deeply. But Sasha’s feline instincts allowed her to manipulate men in way’s others only dreamed they could. The key to manipulation was that you never give your opponent the chance to see the world from your perspective, Ratchet now truly believed that she had him by the throat, allowing him tastes of what was too come at the end of this, taunting him with bloody morsels and then thrusting away the carcass of his kill. She had successfully formed a protective shield of emotion across her face, preventing Ratchet from seeing the desire escalating inside of her. The tragic truth was that she was one gentle caress away from exploding right there and then, but Sasha fought herself top maintain her composure.

“If you want these” Sasha cupped the base of her rounded breasts, jiggling her breasts lightly in her hands, taunting her drooling companion. With a sly grin she continued “You have to earn them”

Ratchet however, knew precisely what Sasha meant by the phrase ‘earn’, it meant debasing himself further, stripping away the final shreds of dignity he retained in the hopes of tasting the feminine fruit that lay splayed before him. Sasha sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and waiting silently, almost presenting herself to him as if to allow Ratchet to decide the next course of action.

Ratchet stepped forward. His first choice of action was to pleasure her stomach, leaning forward he ran his tongue across the patch of cream coloured fur which encapsulated her belly button. The instant that Ratchet’s tongue touched against the delicate hairs of Sasha’s stomach, Ratchet heard Sasha’s commanding voice ringing deeply in his attuned ears. “Remember Ratchet” Sasha laid her hand on his shoulder, still clutching that damdable remote in her free paw. “You are caressing a woman’s fur” she purred deliciously. “You must be gentle with me” Ratchet’s hands, coursed through years of hard work as a mechanic, ran across Sasha’s soft fur, sparks of static leapt between Ratchet and Sasha’s fur.

Ratchet clasped his lips tightly onto a random patch of light brown fur, tickling his tongue across his partners’ furry skin, his primal desires enflamed by the delectable salty nectar of sweat which cascaded across his tongue with every gentle caress. Sasha purred lightly beneath every panted breath, Ratchet’s ministrations obviously enflaming some primitive pleasure reflex deep with his usually demur and reserved companion which till now had been left untapped.

Sasha snapped her hands forward, clasping the sides of Ratchets furry head tightly in her grasp and drawing him clear of her stomach as his tongue finished the final delicate embrace. Ratchet looked up into eyes, wondering what fresh brand of humiliation his devious partner was preparing to inflict upon him. “You truly are too good with that tongue of yours” Ratchet could barely make out the words through the laboured pants Sasha was desperately attempting to conceal behind a thin film of commanding tone and military discipline, and failing miserably, she was beginning to falter and she knew it was inevitable she would fall. She ran her fingers along his lips, Ratchet’s tongue tickling against the pad of her finger. She gently ran her finger down along his muscled chest, gently twirling across the fabric of his boxers. “You are going to have to make me explode before I get a chance to enjoy what else you have for me”

Ratchet smirked, expecting that he had finally gained the upper hand in this contest, that he would finally be free from the Sasha imposed shackles that bound him, be free to pursue his own desires. These thoughts however were quickly forced from his mind by another sharp pulse of electricity sent coursing through his body, Sasha’s thumb pressed firmly on the switch. The electric shock finally ended, Sasha releasing her iron grip on the button, Ratchet’s muscles relaxing into their more natural state.

Sasha wagged her finger at him mockingly. “I’m still in control here. Do not dare to forget that” Sasha pressed her open palm into Ratchet’s chest, throwing him backwards onto the bed. She leapt on top of him; she could be surprisingly forceful when she was sexually starved. Sasha sneered down at him, her eyes flaring with a new found lust. Sasha ran her hands along the sides of Ratchets stomach, feeling the muscles tense beneath her delicate feline touch. Sasha swashed her tongue across Ratchet’s chest, causing his strands of delicate fur to stand on end.

Sasha thrust her chest against Ratchets body, feeling the material of her bra slowly slipping downward with the friction against his body. Sasha slithered back down his golden furred body trailing her tongue in crude zigzag formation across his stomach. Once she reached his waist the delicate fabric of her bra now encircled her stomach, her modest breasts now hanging precariously over him. Sasha reached down and gripped the boundary of his boxers. Sasha pressed her breasts against his manhood, squeezing them together around his penis, consuming his fleshy rod in her voluptuous mounds. Sasha pressed her hands against the soft exterior of her breasts, adding additional pressure to accompany Ratchets thrusts and making both their attempts to withhold his their desire even harder to withhold.

“Don’t you cum before me” it was as if Sasha had read his most intimate thoughts, tasted the essence of his very anxiety. He was fighting to retain himself, to avoid the sharp pain of another shock from that damdable collar; he regretted ever bringing the thing back from Dreadzone. Ratchet cringed, digging his claws into the sheets in an effort to hold off the inevitable retribution. Sashas smirk only grew ever greater, she pressed harder on her breasts, trying desperately to force to force Ratchet past the point of no return. She wanted to see him falter first, simply to have another excuse to shock him, to feel the primal rush of holding another as putty in your hands. 

But Ratchet held himself together, never letting go of his composure or allowing himself to be consumed by his desires. Sasha suddenly released her breasts from Ratchets penis, leaning back so that she sat on her heels. Ratchet panted, desperately gasping for air, making full use of this sudden unending calm after the unending barrage of pleasure Sasha had been inflicting upon him. When he finally dared to raise his head to meet Sasha’s eyes, he truly wished he hadn’t. Sashas vixen smirk had now reached the extremities of her cheeks, it appeared as though his mistress had only relented to ensure that the next barrage would be twice as difficult to overcome.

Sasha extended her serpents tongue past her lips, allowing it slither and consume the length of Ratchets penis, lapping up their combined sweat in its wake, Ratchet’s pleasure clouded mind completely powerless to resist her. The experience was blissful, and at the same time unnerving, because he knew that any second his body could be consumed by a powerful shockwave of pain.

Sasha wrapped her lips around his penis once again, wetting his exposed penis in a flood of her saliva, wetting every thrust and down stroke with her juices. Sasha opened her lips, running only the very tip of her tongue against Ratchet’s penis, trailing her tongue up to the crown of Ratchet’s penis.

Sasha flicked her tongue against the tip of his knob, smiling at him with an evil glint of pearly white fangs. Sasha placed her knee on the bed beside him, raising herself up so that her warm pussy rested gently against Ratchet’s muscled stomach. Sasha reached down to her damp panties, slipping her clawed finger beneath the fabric, pulling the delicate lingerie away to expose her delectable pussy to Ratchet’s gapping eyes.

Sasha lowered herself down onto Ratchet, the tip of his engorged cock literally scrapping against her outer lips. It was incredibly painful for Ratchet to have his prize hanging so precariously close to his penis. Sasha lowered herself even closer, her outer lips beginning to mould around the head of Ratchet’s penis.

But just as Ratchet was preparing to thrust into her she quickly retracted herself away from Ratchet’s penis, leaving him with cold balls. Ratchet stared up into her eyes, ensuring to keep his anger concealed lest she use that as an excuse to administer another douse of shocks. Sasha raised herself up off the bed, placing her dripping pussy before Ratchet’s face. Ratchet took the hint, knowing that he would have to earn his salvation, or dare to risk the sharp pain of another electric shock.

Ratchets tongue slipped through his lips, snaking through the defence of Sasha’s pussy lips. Ratchet swirled his tongue around within her pussy with unparalleled skill he did not even know that he had until he had dared to utilize it. Ratchet slipped his tongue deeper and deeper into her gapping pussy, Sasha growling with primal lust at the gentle caresses, savouring the waves of pleasure washing over her like tides crashing against the beach. Ratchets slippery tongue tickled each of Sasha’s sensitive nerves in turn, sending pleasurable jolts down Sasha’s spine.

Sasha’s neck went slack, her head falling backwards in gleeful bliss, feeling the pleasure boiling up inside of her as she tried to hold back the growls of pleasure which forced their way past her lips. Sasha released a barrage of pleasure, flooding Ratchet’s waiting mouth with delectable juices.

Ratchet choked savoured the salty sweet liquid, allowing the remainder to cascade down the side of his cheeks. Sasha’s hand slipped away from the button on her control pad, slowly relinquishing her control on the situation. Sasha collapsed on top of his face, Ratchet suffocating from the powerful aromas. The two lovers tails, arms and legs became gleefully intertwined, each coiling around eachother in a bond of pleasure fuelled passion.     

Sasha slipped down into Ratchets waiting arms, savouring calming aura of the warm beating heart within Ratchets chest. Sasha stirred, raising her head from her furry Lombax pillow. “For a guy who has a shock collar around your neck, you were pretty amazing” Sasha ran her finger along the piece of metallic circuitry locked securely around his neck,  leaning in closer to his ear “Though I think I could use another pair of claws to tame” Sasha giggled.

An idea crept into Ratchets mind “Who did you have in mind?”


	3. Angelas Deadlocked Collar

The dark black fighter craft pierced the veil of white which tore across the sky over the wide ice fields of Greblin. The pilot guided the ship down towards the planet’s frozen surface, touching down on the snow covered landing pad adjacent to the target building. The pilot leapt out of the cockpit, closely followed by their co-pilot, each draped in flowing dark robes which both helped to keep the harsh cold at bay as well as concealing their identity from any onlookers or security systems. The two of them stepped silently through the white haze of snow covering the wasteland towards the single structure which stood defiantly proud above the thick white layer of ice that blanketed the terrain. “How exactly do you plan to pull this off?”

The two figures stood against the wall of the building, the co-pilot held a blaster in their hand, standing over the pilot as they broke open the fuse box built into the side of the building. “Well...” The pilot pulled down the lip of black material covering his face, exposing his golden yellow fur beneath. “...I reroute this circuit here, this one over here, and when we trip the alarm the system will fail to acknowledge the anomaly”

The co-pilot removed their hood, revealing their blood red lips surrounded by dark brown fur. “I certainly hope you are correct” Sasha reached into her cloak, retrieving the remote that had been Ratchet’s main motivation for taking this insane undertaking. “Because if it does not work you will once again enjoy quite a large shock”

“I would not recommend that, Captain” Ratchet twirled a loose wire in his hand. “If you activate the shock collar the static charge created will travel through the wire and blow the circuit, sounding the alarm and dispatch a squadron of Guard Battlebots who will give us about five seconds to surrender before they disintegrate us”

The fuse box sparked, Ratchet pulling his fingers clear from the mild pain. Ratchet glanced around, no alarm, no guards, it was all clear. Ratchet motioned Sasha towards the door into the main building. Sasha pressed the door open, the lock giving way with little motivation. The two figures silently slipped inside, closing the door behind them too shut out the biting cold.

A pair of piercing red eyes pierced the still darkness which shrouded the room in twilight. The creature stepped out of the shadows, its deep blue lips pursed as it growled deeply in its demonic throat. The Protopet hopped out of the shadows. Ratchet lowered onto his knee, stretching his arm out palm up, calling the creature towards him. “Hey boy, it’s me. Ratchet”

The creature snarled, launching at Ratchet’s offered hand, clamping its bladed teeth around his extended fingers. Ratchet winced in pain, retracting his fingers sharply. The Protopet hobbled towards Sasha, nuzzling her shin. Sasha scooped the creature in her arms, running her gloved hand across its furry head, listening to it coo gleefully in her hand. “I guess I have a way with dumb animals” she smirked at Ratchet.

The Protopet, now satisfied that the intruders posed no threat, hobbled back towards the kitchen to return to its slumber. Sasha and Ratchet continued to walk deeper into the building in search of their target, they finally found it.

Sasha and Ratchet slipped into the room at the end of the corridor, closing the door silently behind them. The angelic figure lay before them, covered entirely by layers of blankets which helped to keep the harsh touch of cold at bay. Sasha stepped forward, careful not to disturb the slumbering beauty lying on the bed before her.

Sasha pulled down the lip of the covers concealing Angela’s body. Angela rolled across the bed in her sleep, Sasha freezing, fearing that she had awoken beneath Sasha's gentle caresses, but the girl simply curled into a ball, hoping to retain the warmth which was slowly seeping out of her. Sashas heart raced in her chest, her hands manoeuvring across Angela’s delicate form, securing the collar around her neck. The locks whirred closed in silence, it was secure.

Sasha crept back, watching silently as Angela stirred from slumber, smiling as she watched Angela shake her head clear. Angela scratched at her neck, bemused, her claws met the metallic ring which had closed around her neck. Angelas dazed mind suddenly came to life, quickly realizing that something was seriously at fault. Angela snapped her head around sharply, seeing the two cloaked figures concealed within the dark shadows of the room. “Who are you?”

Sasha stepped out into view, Ratchet remaining hidden with the dark corner. Sasha lowered the hood of her cloak, revealing her dark brown features beneath. “Hello Angela”

“Sasha? What the hell are you doing here?” Angela indicated the collar secured tightly around her neck with a raised hand. “And what the hell is this thing?”

Sasha smirked, her blood red lips curling gleefully as she brandished her controller in her free hand, passing her thumb over the button she eagerly awaited the perfect opportunity to reveal its true purpose, Angela gave it to her. “What’s that?”

Sasha activated her switch, enjoying the sound as Angela’s yelping cries sang sweetly in her pointed ears. Sasha watched as Angela instinctively brought her clawed hands up to her neck, attempting to pry the demonic device away from her, with no success. The surge of energy finally relieved, Angela’s muscles relaxing sharply as she was forced to collapse onto the bed.  “What...was...that?” Angela panted through wheezing breaths.

Sasha simply smirked evilly at Angela’s shocked features, relishing in the knowledge that she had inflicted it upon her, she turned to Ratchet “Why don’t I allow my partner here to bring you up to speed” Ratchet stepped out of the shadows at Sashas command, approaching Angela he placed his knee on the bed holding his hand out for Angela to accept. Ratchet leant forward; Angela instinctively recoiled backwards against the headboard, fearful of the situation her past ‘friends’ had thrust her into.

Ratchet placed his lips against her ear, appearing to nipple against the delicate lobe. “Do not worry Angela, I have a plan” Angela ceased quivering, appearing to soften at some words of sense. “I promise I will not hurt you” Angela nodded discreetly, Ratchet kissing the side of Angelas head just below her ear as an act of reassurance as much as an attempt to maintain the facade to their captor.

Ratchet stepped back off of the bed, pulling Angela to her feet along with him, the two of them intertwined in eachothers arms. Sasha slipped gracefully between the two of them, breaking the bond between them. She paced over to the bed in a few steps, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, laying her upon the bed to rest against the pillows, a devious smile growing on her lips. Ratchet and Angela stared blankly at her. Sasha sighed, brandishing the remote once again. “I am not seeing any bare fur”

Ratchet gritted his bladed teeth, gently laying his hands upon Angela’s shoulders, enflaming her sensitive nerves with his very presence. Angela was content to be swept up in the delicious pleasure Ratchet was beginning to form with her. Ratchet slipped the loose fabric of her top down her shoulders, revealing new patches of golden fur with each gentle movement. Sasha watched with gleaming eyes, enjoying the display as her two Lombaxes stripped eachother bare for her amusement.

Angela’s T-shirt slipped free of her shoulders, sliding the material gracefully over her head she discarded the unimportant article of clothing aside.

Angela’s simple blue underwear concealed her most intimate regions however the cold chill of the room became clear without anything to keep the touch of the cold at bay. Angela brought her arms up to her chest, rubbing her arms across her torso in an effort to warm herself. Angela suddenly felt a piercing shock tearing through her body, the pain only intensified by the chill which still loomed over her. The pain suddenly ended as quickly as it had come. Angela shook with the afterglow of the sudden burst of pain.

Sasha shook her head mockingly. “No covering up now Angela” a smile grew on Sasha’s lips. “I want to see everything on show”

Angela begrudgingly lowered her arms from her torso, exposing herself to the full brunt of the colds harsh caress. Ratchet leant forward, clutching Angela tightly he managed to slow the colds advance across Angela’s exposed body. Ratchet unravelled his arms from around Angela. With his free hands he reached down and unclasped the seals which held the separate components of his suit together. The separate components slide away from his bare skin, exposing the golden fur beneath it. Ratchet discarded the unnecessary attire down onto the floor beside him, clasping his arms tightly around Angela's athletic frame, their shared warmth helping to hold the harsh touch of the cold at bay.

Sasha smiled with barely contained lust as her eyes crept across Ratchets exposed torso, admiring every sculpted muscle and rippling curve across him. Ratchets lips pressed against Angela's, intent on caressing every curve and crevice within her mouth, Angela savoured the feeling as Ratchets tongue passed through her mouth.

“That’s enough” Sasha’s stern voice shattered the fine veil of silence which covered the room, Ratchet and Angela turning to face her. A delectable sneer formed on her lips, another truly evil idea assembling in her quick feline mind.

She rose to her feet, the cloak covering her athletic form smoothing as the ruffles cascaded away with her movements. She slipped her arm between the two of them, slicing their bond between the two of them. Their fingers remained intertwined the last link between the two love crazed Lombaxes. Sasha’s powerful advance continued, severing the link between them, breaking the bond of their fingers.

Sasha manoeuvred herself in between the two of them, wrapping her arms tightly around Angela’s supple frame. Sasha slapped her lips against Angela’s, tasting the residual remains of passion created by Angela and Ratchet. Sasha could feel herself becoming intoxicated by Angela’s musky scent, her arousing heat as it pulsated against the harsh cold that surrounding the two bodies. It was then she knew she had to have her for herself.

Sasha subtly began to turn the two of them, never breaking the embrace of their lips. She leant heavily on Angela, forcing her to stumble backwards. The back of Angela’s knees struck the bed, Sasha’s advance forcing Angela to collapse onto the soft mattress, Sasha following suit and leaping on top of her. Sasha sloshed her tongue across Angela’s lips, settling the rebellious strands of hair against her skin.

Sasha whisked her tongue into Angela’s waiting maw, tasting every crevice and chamber within her warm mouth. Angela wheezed as Sasha drained every stray molecule of oxygen from her pulsing lungs. Angela’s vision began to darken, her muscles weakening as she was starved of air.

Sasha eventually released her grip on Angela’s throat, allowing her partner to pant for her life. Angela gasped as fresh oxygen poured into her lungs. When she eventually recovered her strength she turned towards Sasha, finding that she had already passed her attention onto Ratchet, who had since been abandoned to the sidelines.

“Oh Ratchet” She curled her finger, pulling him on some invisible string towards her. “Ratchet, why don’t you show Angela how you...” she smiled devilishly.

Ratchet stepped forward, mounting the bed behind Angela. Before she could react Ratchet had grasped her by her sides, pressing his sculpted chest against her back, her light fur tickling against his taut nipples. Ratchet’s throat growled with alien pleasure, his hands roaming over the virgin terrain of Angela’s golden body.

Angela cried as Ratchet thrust his warm member into her warm pulsating vagina. Sasha held Angelas quivering chin in her hands, staring into her pleading eyes. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite” Sasha said with a feline grin. She slapped Angela on her shoulder, leaning backwards against the soft cushions lining Angela’s bed, watching the coupling of Angela and Ratchet unfold before her.

Ratchet recoiled backwards, thrusting inside of Angela once again, penetrating deeper with every repeated drive into Angela’s rippling vagina. Ratchet growled with alien pleasure, digging his razor claws into Angela’s tough, muscled ass. Sasha clasped her lips around Angelas, stifling her laboured cries as Ratchet ripped her virgin innocence from her. Sasha roamed freely across Angela’s mouth once again, the dual strikes preventing Angela from retaliating, Sasha tasting the essence she had left behind on her last incursion.

Sasha cooed into Angela’s waiting mouth, drowning in the shared lust of the moment. She reached down to break the tie holding her loose cloak in place, letting the dark material cascade down her back, pooling as a dark stain against the bright blue carpeting.  

Sasha broke the clasp around her neck, the dark purple shirt opening to reveal the dark brown fur beneath. She tickled the pink nipple standing erect before them, hardening as it hit the cold night air that surrounded them. Sasha’s head threw backwards; overcome by the sudden rush of sexual energy as the engorged nerves of her breast were stimulated by the light touch of her gloved hand, no longer impeded by the brassiere she had already discarded, eager to remove any impediment to her sexual enjoyment.

Sasha slipped her shirt away from her skin, removing the last obstacle to her desire. She pulled Angela’s head up sharply, thrusting her lips into Sasha’s waiting breast. She whisked her tongue across Sasha’s nipple, stimulating and exciting every living nerve in her breast, making her twitches and movements dance to Angela’s soft tune. Suddenly that tune turned harsh, Angela’s jaws biting down on Sasha’s sensitive tip making her lurch backwards, freeing the delicate nub from Angela’s jaw.

Sasha sneered down at Angela, Angela expected harsh retribution in response to her unexpected move. However Sasha’s response was not what she had expected. Sasha sparked the collar wrapped around Angelas neck, sending a flare of pain coursing through her. “Did I tell you to stop?”

Angela sneered, opening Pandora’s box Angela thrust her lips against Sasha’s petite nipple, sucking harshly against the delicate flesh. She groaned with primal lust, a delicate stream of saliva escaping her lips as she sloshed her wet tongue against the nip of her nipple, tasting every fragment of flavour that cascaded freely from her breast.

Sasha held her switch in a shaking hand, struggling to maintain a hold on it. Angela fought to maintain her tight seal over Sasha’s breast, a steady stream of saliva dribbling down her chin.

“Harder, harsher” Sasha cried, desperate to embrace the rough and tumble of feline, alien sex. Sasha reached forwards, grasping Ratchet’s powerful thigh in her feline grip, forcing him to slow his heavy pounding into Angela’s now well used pussy. Sasha pressed into Ratchet’s thigh, dislodging his engorged member from her tight pussy, a fine cocktail of ratchets and Angela’s juices flowed freely from her dripping snatch.

Sasha wrapped her feline fingers around Ratchet’s cock, her hands become slick with juice. She twiddled her fingers over her gapping mouth, letting the slick fluid drip freely into her waiting mouth. The delectable taste drove her lustfully insane, craving the taste of the real thing to be surrounded by her purse lips.

Sasha thrust her lips against Ratchet’s pulsating member once again, moaning deeply as her tongue slickened with Ratchet and Angela’s delicious juices washed over her.

She clutched her feline claws around Ratchet’s member, tickling every engorged nerve and causing Ratchet to spasm and flail, gripping into the tough muscle of Angela’s butt cheeks. Sasha continued to thrust her hand along the length of Ratchets member, assisted by the salty cocktail which allowed her to tickle every delicate crevice with unmatched speed and ferocity never experienced before.

Ratchet could feel the pressure boiling up inside of him, fighting to keep it retained within him upon fear of the pain of another volley of electric arcs coursing through his body. Sasha noticed the pained expression across his face “Go on Ratchet, let go. Let me taste you”

But Ratchet didn’t believe a word of it, for every kind world to cascade from her sirens tongue was matched by the harsh strike of her scorpion’s tail. So he withheld through the immense pleasure Sasha was inflicting upon him. But Sasha was in no mood to be denied, or left dripping. Instead she reached for the remote buried beneath a sea of sheets and discarded clothing. She hit the switch, sending a fresh jolt of powerful sparks of electricity pulsating through him. With her lips securely around his cock she only received a mere shadow of the pain Ratchet was experiencing, and the mild shock only encouraged Sasha further.

Ratchet however could not hold off the unrelenting pain as well as retain his hold over his pleasure, he had to relent. He let fly with a flurry of spurts into Sasha’s waiting mouth, drenching her in the delicious, salty liquid. She drank up every coming drop, cooing gleefully as every drop cascaded into her mouth.  

Sasha threw her head back in pleasure, letting herself fallback against the soft pillows beneath her. She pulled the two Lombaxes close to her chest, the soft beat of Sasha’s heart lulling the two primal beasts into a deep slumber.

Ratchets eyes snapped wide open, searching the darkened room. He raised his head from Sasha’s soft chest, noticing the two bare creatures lying out before him, a sight which was sure to excite any warm blooded male into a primal frenzy of excitement. But Ratchet was determined to make effective use of this situation.

He reached around to the clasp holding his collar in place. He accessed the underlying system of wires. The machine bleeped happily as Ratchet successfully managed to short out the security features employed by Pox to keep his contestants under tight control. He removed the metallic binding, taking care not to disturb the delicate device any further.

He checked on the others, still unmoving and silent. He noticed the remote still clutched tightly in Sasha’s feline paw. He had to wrest it away from her. He slipped his claws beneath her surprisingly light arm, reaching for the small piece of electronics which would decide his foreseeable fate. Sasha suddenly stirred, clutching the remote even closer to her chest.

Ratchet carefully slid the remote away from the slumbering girls’ loose grip, the cool metal scrapping against her erect nipples, causing her to unconsciously shudder as shockwaves cascaded through her body. With the target clear of Sasha’s grip he gently lowered her arm back into place, wrapping it tightly around her body to retain the warmth wavering out of her.

Ratchet grasped Angela’s shoulder, lightly shaking her out of her slumber. Angela’s eyes fluttered open, Ratchet planted his finger over her lips to stifle whatever questions she was preparing to barrage him with. “I promised I’d help you” Ratchet whispered softly. He turned Angela’s head softly, giving himself easier access to the control panel

“What are you doing?” Angela whispered, unsure of exactly why she was speaking in hushed tones but was content to go along with it for the time being. He indicated his own bare neck, showing his lack of restraining collar. “Is this safe?”

“This is the one Al reverse engineered from the original, the wirings set up a little different, but I am sure I can crack it”

“How sure” Angela seemed a little concerned.

A hiss reverberated off the walls, indicating that Ratchet had been true to his word, successfully managing to crack his way through the enhanced layers of complex security systems and free Angela from her metallic shackles. Ratchet removed the collar, removing any false medium of control Sasha may have had over her.

“Right, help me get Sasha into the ship and I’ll take her back to the Phoenix” Ratchet said. “And I am deeply sorry about this; I promise we won’t tell anyone about this”

Ratchet began to gather up his discarded clothes, but Angela stopped him, gripping his arm tightly. “Actually...” She glanced at the sleeping Sasha. “I have a better idea”


	4. Ratchet and Angelas Deadlocked Collar

Ratchet secured the metallic binding around Sasha’s neck. The device chirped happily as the final pin engaged, ensuring the device was fully secure and near impossible for the wearer to remove.

Ratchet slinked back lightly, careful not to disturb the slumbering beast and unleash her unrivalled furry before the time was right. He glanced over to his partner “Ready?”

Angela smiled sweetly, giving him a curt nod of approval to proceed. Ratchet retrieved the remote, running the pad of his thumb over the controls, enjoying the feel of the soft plastic against his fur. He slammed the digit down harshly on the switch, engaging the device in a flurry of invisible sparks that danced across Sasha’s fur.

She was rudely awakened from her light slumber, instinctively throwing her claws against her neck, trying desperately to rip the source of the pain away from her skin, and only succeeding only in scrapping her nails against the impregnable metal uselessly.

When the pain finally subsided, and her vision cleared, she took the opportunity to decipher exactly what had just transpired. Then she finally realized it, snapping her head around she discovered her answer. Ratchet emerged from the shadows, brandishing her remote in his clawed hand. The hunter had become the hunted and the slave the master. “Like the new arrangement?”

Sasha bowed her head, defeated. “I guess I had to expect something like this, very rarely does the master taunt the caged beast with a bloody morsel, and not get bitten themselves once the cage is released. Quite ironic I should say, I come here seeking to quench my thirst for pleasure and it only leads to my entrapment”

Ratchet laughed “I consider it more to be poetic justice” his smirk grew. “But I believe there’s someone else here wishing to obtain her retribution”

Upon her cue Angela stepped out of the shadows, her devilish stance mimicking Ratchet’s. Sasha found this to be an even greater strike to her already diminished pride, but she would have to endure it or be branded by her own collar. She sighed pathetically; her keen military mind could see no way to free her from this situation. Military logic gave only one opportunity, surrender.

Sasha bowed her, holding out her arms in submission. Ratchet stepped forward, holding her chin in his fingers. She raised her head her eyes staring into his. Ratchet’s eyes scanned across her features, he nodded. Ratchet stepped backwards, standing next to Angela in the shadows. He whispered something into her ear, whisking around her as he melded into the shadows, taking the remote from her hand. Angela mimicked his smirk.

Ratchet looked back towards Sasha. “Looks like Angela is eager to see what you can do” Angela stepped forward with elegant grace, clasping her hands over Sasha’s taut shoulders, massaging the tense muscles but in no way calming Sasha’s building fears at the prospect of the coming pain.

Suddenly a surge of electricity coursed through her body, making her cringe in sudden pain. Angela leapt on top of Sasha, Sasha unable to fight her weight thanks to the electricity hijacking her muscles. Angela pinned the shorter girl to the bed, their eyes meeting, Sasha’s with grim determination at her defeat, Angela’s burning with desire at her victory over her captor.

Angela clasped her puckered lips against Sasha’s, forcing her tongue past Sasha’s slippery lips. Angela’s tongue delved deeper into Sasha’s mouth, searching for every virgin untouched region of skin she had yet to savour. She quickly found them all, enjoying the unparalleled pleasure of being able to enjoy the act at her own pace, no longer being forced to dance to the tune of another.

Angela retracted herself, slithering her serpents tongue down Sasha’s furry cheek, tasting the salty droplets of sweat that beaded on the surface of her fur. She returned her tongue back up the length of Sasha’s face, flattening the loose tufts of fur protruding out before her.

Angela retracted herself, once again scanning her eyes across Sasha’s surface as if appraising her worth. When her eyes met Sasha’s jutting chest barely restrained by her brassiere. Angela’s heart rate audibly increased.

She reached out to touch the inflated tip. Sasha hissed as the sensitive nub was excited once again, eliciting a light quiver that cascaded through her body. But the pleasure was short lived however. Angela quickly retracted the finger swiftly, content to give out her desires at her own pace.

Sasha thrust her chest forward, attempting to re-establish the connection between her breast and Angela’s finger. But Angela caught the flesh in midflight, lowering her lips against the frilly material that contained her breasts. Angela’s bladed teeth snatched the nub between them. Sasha yelped lightly, her lips cringing as the mild pain coursed through her. She eventually began to see the enjoyable side of the pain, her claws flailing wildly in an attempt to find purchase.

Angela pulled the material back with her bladed teeth, separating Sasha’s bra from her furry flesh. She brought the material taut, barely hanging on the brink. The material suddenly broke itself free, snapping back against the soft skin of Sasha’s breast. She yelped in pain, a sparking shockwave convulsing through her.

She brought her hand up to cover her wounded flesh in a warm covering that helped to soften the pain. Angela clutched Sasha’s hand in hers, her golden yellow fur encapsulated Sasha’s dark brown hand. Angela guided Sasha’s hand further up her breast, hooking Sasha’s bladed fingers beneath the silky material.

She pulled the material southwards, releasing Sasha’s plump breast from its fabric confines. Sasha hissed lightly, the cold bite intensifying tenfold as her last line of defence was removed. Angela leapt on Sasha’s plump breast, lapping away the scented flavour that clung to her meagre patch of exposed skin across her nipple. She slashed her tongue against the soft nipple, assaulting it, exciting it from all directions.

Sasha tried to keep up with Sasha’s fast erratic movements. She met every upward slash with a downward thrust, every sideways cut with an opposing punch. But she could only keep pace for so long, finally realizing that her weakened position she didn’t have much chance in overcoming Angela. Instead she did the only thing that she could do. Surrender.

She let her body go slightly limp, letting she become swept up in the uncontained joy of the moment, letting Angela dictate her every movement. Sasha was now well and truly hers. Angela decided to utilize her newly developed hold over her partner. She reached out with a furry paw; she clutched her fingers against Sasha’s free nipple, squeezing the sensitive tip in her thin fingers. Sasha contained her deep seeded pleasure, eager to avoid a painful flurry of electric sparks from that demandable collar that was still lashed tightly around her neck.

Angela tweaked the enraged nipple through her delicate bra, Sasha found this sudden yelp harder to contain, a hiss of air flowed quickly past her lips, despite her efforts to contain it. Angela however still managed to hear the soft sigh beneath their laboured breathes and the harsh breeze that passed beyond the window.

However this time she did not see fit to punish Sasha for her outburst, instead she decided to reward her by clamping her teeth against the material of her bra still clinging tightly too one of her breasts. She yanked the soft material free, delighted to see another of Sasha’s breast ready for tasting. Angela leapt onto the breast, assaulting the flesh with far more virility than she had previously. Sasha revelled in the building pleasure that threatened to overflow and consume her.

Angela, unrelenting in her advance, continued to press her lips against Sasha’s tit. Her hands however, previously engaged in tweaking and exciting the mound of Sasha’s breast, suddenly slithered around the back of Sasha’s back, feeling for the clasp which stubbornly held the material in place. She found it with relative ease, however releasing its tight grip was an entirely different matter.

She found it difficult to keep a hold on the clasp as her tongue caressed Sasha’s bare skin, impossible to remove it.

So instead she decided to enlist some assistance. “Ratchet”

The Lombax seemed to pluck up at the mention of his name, already heavily aroused by watching the delectable show unfold before him. “Yes Angela?”

“I think I’m going to need a little help in removing this little obstacle” She smirked. Ratchet accepted, trading one master of desire for another, a Cazar, for a Lombax.

He stepped forward out of the shadows, dressed in the jumpsuit he had re-donned in order to hold off the harsh advance of the cold. He took another step forward, rounding the side of the bed, contemplating the offer. “And what is it you can offer me?”

Angela smirked evilly “I go high, you go low”

Ratchets accepting smile grew. “Deal”

Ratchet sat against the pillows behind Sasha, reaching forward and breaking the clasp with ease. The strands cascaded down Sasha’s sides, slapping against her brown furred sides. Ratchet scratched his bladed claws across her tight back, leaving thin trails of disturbed fur in his wake. Sasha growled deeply with each joyful inch. “I think she’s starting to enjoy this” Angela spoke gleefully.

Ratchet smiled “Indeed, I guess the Presidents little daughter is not so innocent after all”

Ratchet leaned in towards Sasha’s quivering neck, latching his lips against her warm flesh, sucking intently on the wettened flesh. He slashed his tongue across the delectable fur, tasting every drop of salt drenched sweat he encountered.

Angela pressed her force into Sasha’s chest, toppling her over as she collapsed into the pile of ruffled sheets beneath her, Angela lying on top of her, their heaving bosoms pressing into each other, Angela utilizing her given momentum to press her lips against Sasha’s, her tongue managing to push past her lips before her defences could be brought to bear. This allowed her free roam across familiar and already conquered territory, the delectable taste bringing her back to the desirable mind set of pure lust. Giving her the emotional mind set she would require too ravage Sasha in a way she had envisaged since she had gained control of that demandable collar that had given Sasha so much control and joy, but now it was Angela’s to command.

Angela slithered her tongue down Sasha’s exposed neck, leaving delicious trail of wet saliva in her wake. Ratchet leapt onto Sasha’s now free mouth, enjoying every new flavour and taste archived within her mouth since the beginning of this experience, and perhaps ones before it. The delectable cocktail drove her into a frenzied lust as she thrust her tongue deeper into the crevices of the girl’s mouth.

Angela utilized Sasha’s preoccupation with Ratchet to slip her delicate underwear from right underneath her, discarding the delicate fabric too parts unknown and not really caring regardless. Ratchet eased himself clear of Sasha’s mouth, Sasha realizing what she had succumbed to while under their witches influence.

She lay on the bed, exposed to the feral lusts of the two crazed Lombaxes surrounding her. Seeing no effective avenue of escape she decided to play along, and she exactly how much pleasure she could obtain for herself.

“Oh I’m naked and vulnerable to you two big and powerful Lombaxes” She feigned peril as best as she could. “Whatever are you planning?” In truth Sasha would be more than happy to embrace any perverted, debased things Ratchet and Angela had planned to inflict upon her in their crazed scheme of revenge, but she didn’t mind playing the victim, if only for a little while.

“Well, it seems our little ‘captive’ is beginning to appreciate our administrations” Angela smirked from her position resting her chin against Sasha’s dark brown stomach.

Ratchet smirked “Well why don’t we she what she’s capable of” Ratchet, before continuing his advance over Sasha’s body discarded his remaining plates of armour, eager to dispense with idle foreplay and instead indulge in the full act that had so far persistently eluded him.

With the boundary removed he touched the tip of semi-erect member against her lips. Sasha graciously accepted it into her, her warm lips massaging the soft flesh to full height. Sasha cooed gleefully, her goal reached she decided to enjoy the ripening fruit of her labours. Angela decided to indulge in the same. She planted her wettened lips against Sasha’s gapping pussy, her tongue slashed against her, exciting them both into a frenzy of desire that caused Sasha’s body to convulse to the uncontrolled waves of pleasure that rippled through them.

Angela reached up too her chest, feeling blindly for her own breast. She caressed the soft flesh beneath the fabric of her bra. She made an attempt to pry the fabric away from her. But the soft silk refused to yield to her administrations, unwilling to slow her advance on Sasha’s delectable snatch she was forced to remove the rebellious garment blind, her wide eyes being buried into Sasha’s light brown fur.

But despite her best efforts she failed to remove it, instead she decided to throw discretion to the wind, tearing the delicate garment aside with a quick slash of her extended claws, the torn fragments of fabric collapsing on either side of her.

She shrugged the fabric from her shoulders to ensure that it couldn’t slow her any longer. Angela buried her puckered lips harder against Sasha’s opening pussy, draining every drop that cascaded from her gapping maws. Sasha dropped her head against the pillows, her mind awash with primal pleasure that resonated through her.

Ratchet utilized Sasha’s submission to force himself deeper, tapping the very tip of his engorged penis against the back of her throat. Sasha quickly recovered, moving her lips in time to Ratchets thrusts. After securing the first rhythm she began to move hers hips in time to Angela’s feral tongue that slashed against her, the timely movements causing the pleasure to boil up inside the both of them. The fluttering embers that had emerged from their shared administrations now grew, consuming the three of them in its soothing burn.

The pleasure finally reached its peak for all involved simultaneously, each of them letting fly with their delectable juices, Sasha’s mouth filling with Ratchet’s warm semen. Her pussy opened up to allow a free movement of her warm juices into Angela’s waiting mouth. Angela’s drenched pussy slithered her wetness down her quivering leg to stain the carpet beneath her.

Ratchet’s legs buckled beneath his weight, collapsing in on them and throwing him down against the soft pillows at the head of the bed. Sasha laid atop the ruffled sheets, her heart pounding and her chest heaving. Angela lay broken and drained at the foot of the bed, she clawed herself on top, collapsing limp beside Sasha.

Sasha was the first to recover, raising herself up onto her elbow. “That was fun. But next time, you wear the collar”


End file.
